<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this infinite universe by cv_angels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234823">this infinite universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cv_angels/pseuds/cv_angels'>cv_angels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we are the spark (a les mis star wars au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chronic Pain, Multi, Planet Hoth is Cold (Star Wars), Plans For The Future, apparently that's a tag and it's a lot of the topic of this fic so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cv_angels/pseuds/cv_angels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The night is cold, bleak. Joly’s come to expect it in the time they’ve spent on Hoth, but that doesn’t mean it’s gotten easier. A bitter chill seeps into his bones as he sits on a thin blanket and stares out the small observation window into the dark tundra below. At least the cold clears the air, and he can see the stars. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for Joly Week 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joly &amp; Bossuet Laigle, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we are the spark (a les mis star wars au) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this infinite universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Miracle" by Nikita Gill</p><p>Written for Joly Week 2021 Day 6: Stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is cold, bleak. Joly’s come to expect it in the time they’ve spent on Hoth, but that doesn’t mean it’s gotten easier. A bitter chill seeps into his bones as he sits on a thin blanket and stares out the small observation window into the dark tundra below. At least the cold clears the air, and he can see the stars.</p><p>Joly glances down at his chrono, small green numbers blinking up at him. Still three more hours on call with the medbay. Still two hours until blue squadron is expected back from their supply run. He hasn’t heard anything yet on the comms, which usually bodes well, but Joly knows the tight knot of worry in his chest won’t loosen until all the x-wings are back in the hanger.</p><p>Soft footsteps echo in the corridor behind Joly, the cadence more familiar than his own. He tilts his head away from the window to glance at Bossuet as he settles beside him.</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” Bossuet asks, voice rough from just waking.</p><p>Joly shrugs. He’d been trying, knowing that catching any amount of sleep was valuable, knowing his comlink would wake him if he was needed in medical. He’d been trying, but between the anxiety curled in his lungs and the deep ache in his upper leg where his cybernetic limb is affixed, sleep wouldn’t come. Joly had left Bossuet and Musichetta asleep in their room nearly thirty minutes ago in an effort to not disturb them. It mustn’t have worked, if Bossuet is here now.</p><p>Bossuet takes Joly’s silence in stride, nestling closer and letting the warmth of his body leech into Joly’s side. Bossuet’s hand comes to rest just above the cybernetic, thumb pressing careful circles into Joly’s thigh. “Have you taken anything? Painkillers?”</p><p>“Medbay’s running low,” Joly says, leaning to rest his head against Bossuet’s shoulder. That’s the reason blue squadron is out tonight – it’s hard to get medical supplies in the middle of nowhere. “Wouldn’t help much anyway.”</p><p>They sit in silence for several moments, the only sound between them the harsh swirl of an icy wind just beyond the window. Bossuet sighs. “I can’t wait to get off this planet.”</p><p>Joly laughs softly. He definitely agrees – the piercing cold that permeates every inch of Echo Base has been wreaking havoc on his leg since they got here. Most days it’s tolerable, a pain he’s learned to live with and work around. Sometimes it’s almost too much, sharp and biting and all-consuming. Tonight is somewhere in between – enough to keep him awake but not to deter him from his duty as a doctor. The Alliance has so few as it is. He never thought he’d miss Yavin and its oppressive humidity, but Hoth is by far his least favorite place he’s ever lived.</p><p>“I hear D’Qar’s nice this time of year.” Joly’s eyes track to the corner of the sky he knows contains the Ileenium system. “Temperate.”</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to see Takodana,” Bossuet muses. “We should go sometime. You, me, and Musichetta. Endor’s near there too, and Jakku’s not that far.”</p><p>“Jakku is the opposite of temperate,” Joly says drily, peering up at Bossuet. He’s never been, but he’s not particularly fond of deserts.</p><p>Bossuet shrugs, grinning. “We wouldn’t have to stay there long. A day or two to see the sights, then off to the next planet.”</p><p>“Planning a whirlwind vacation for us?” Joly teases lightly.</p><p>“Why not? A thousand worlds to see and not enough time to see them! If we start at D’Qar, we can detour to Naboo to see the old palace. I’ve heard it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Joly hums in agreement, eyes returning to the night sky. Bossuet continues, detailing a marvelous journey, the sightseeing expedition of a lifetime. It’s a nice thought. Joly traces the path between stars, imagining being on a small ship with Bossuet and Musichetta as they visit planets at their leisure, with no shadow of the Empire hanging over them. He nearly drifts off, listening to the soft rumble of Bossuet’s voice, distracted briefly from his pain and his worry.</p><p>The sharp trill of Joly’s comlink startles them both. He lurches up, scrambling to free it from his pocket. On it is a simple message: <em>Blue squadron at base, no injuries to report</em>. Joly breathes for a moment, letting some of the anxiety fall from his shoulders. He tilts the message for Bossuet to see.</p><p>“Good to hear,” Bossuet says, settling back down.     </p><p>Joly allows himself a moment to study Bossuet, the gleam in his tired eyes and the shape of his jaw. He’s familiar in all the best ways, a comfort on the coldest nights. Joly is sorry that Bossuet lost sleep, but he’s glad he’s here.</p><p>Joly reaches over and twines his fingers with Bossuet’s. “I’ll visit any planet with you if we win the war.”</p><p>Bossuet nudges him, the expression on his face soft and earnest. “<em>When</em> we win the war.”</p><p>“Of course,” Joly amends, gazing up at the stars. Thousands of worlds, millions of people – lights in the black, refusing to cede to the darkness. A smile curls across his lips as he leans into Bossuet’s warmth. “When we win the war.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things that I'm pretty sure are wrong in this fic but I don't care:<br/>-Echo Base doesn't have windows<br/>-Pretty sure comlinks are voice only but there's so much weird tech in sw that they should be text capable</p><p>Anyway I love Joly. Come talk to me about Joly and Bossuet and Star Wars at bossuet-lesgle.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>